Oblivion
by Amber1015
Summary: A quick poem about the danger of removing the chaos of life, or all the hardships that shape a person, and what is left behind. Inspiration from the myth of the River Lethe and the Greek spirit Lethe, and the characteristics of each.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oblivion/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Behold, the beauty of the eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Silent, hidden,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Courageous against the maelstrom;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No other choice but to be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It whirls and it twirls,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It scares and it scars,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So young, so naïve,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But not innocent, not now,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"That oblivious force of nature./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bravery is beautiful foolishness,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So say those who judge from the sidelines./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You will regret when you find it, so/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Turn away and don't engage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Maybe there is a gem to be found,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But is it truly worth the risk?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Unchangeable, untouchable,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You said so yourself:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A tree cannot undo its knots./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Not nature, never nurtured./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Just independent and free and forgotten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"At least a whirlwind blows out/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Instead of exploding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Piece by piece, the tumult falls away;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It obstructed, confined, but now,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Left behind, an empty space./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"There can be no eye without the storm,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So now there will be no danger/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Nor joy/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Just oblivion/span/p 


End file.
